


Enemy Territory

by Princess24



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Royalty, Slavery, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24
Summary: Merlin After escaping the soldiers who killed his mother heads to camelot as the last human outside of captivity. Disquised by magic as a vampire he becomes apprentices to the only vampire who knows his secret Giaus. He planned on learning to control his magic and later leaving to find a better home outside of the worst human hating captial. Yet than he unintentionally saves the Prince's life and becomes his manservant. After learning of his destiny to free humans and create a free Abilon with Arthur he decides to stick around, but can he really hide his human status from Arthur?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Prolouge

* * *

( **Merlin's POV)**

* * *

  
"Mother hurry they're gaining on us." I whimpered helping her once more to her feet as her sleep worn feet tripped over yet another rock. I could hear the shouts of the vampires only a short distance away. Although they didn't have super speed like the stories claimed they were still physically quicker and stronger than the average human. It was only through my magic that we hadn't yet been caught. Though as I never really had any training (seeing as free humans were still considered illegal. ) I could only start a few fires and move things with my mind.

"Its no use I'm too tired. I can't run as fast as you. You must leave me son." I stared at her horrified at what she was suggesting.

"No mother I won't. If I do you will be taken as a slave." I whimpered trying once more to lift her to her feet. Only than did I notice the rapidly expanding blood stain on her side.

"Mother your hurt." I cried pawing at the wound in fear. All this blood would no doubt lead them right to us. She must have hurt herself last time she fell. I knew she wasn't alright when she landed on that sharp rock last time she fell. With so much blood in the air there was no way they would leave her alive if caught. They would kill her.

"Mother please we must keep moving." I begged my tear filled eyes gazing into her soft loving one's as she placed a gentle hand on my cheek. Her breath becoming to come out in gasps as she gazed at me.

"My dear sweet boy. We both know I will only slow you down. Please my son. Go to camelot there you will find a vampire bybthe name of Giaus. He is the court physician. He was an old friend of your fathers. He will help you hide and learn to control your powers. But first take this. It was a present from your dad. It only works on one person at a time but it will help you blend in. You will smell just like a vampire, and since you are already naturally pale no one will know the difference. Now please son you must go. I love you, and no matter what happens I will always be with you." I shook my head my trembling hands clasping over the dragon madallion she had placed over my head.

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes as I tried yet again to pull her to her feet to no avail. If I were strong enough I would carry her but my already tired arms wouldn't even be able to carey a baby at ghis point. By this poiny the hissing and hateful sounds of the vampires were pratically on top of us. I knew my mom was right. If I tried to take her with me we both would die as there was no way I could carry her. Nor could I fight off that many vampires. Not even with my magic. Plus with the amount of blood she already lost she probably wouldn't survive much longer without treatment which there was no tome for. I had no choice. Tears falling as a river down my pale face I hugged my moms worn body one last time. Before getting to my feet and racing away. Hiding a short distance away, medallion clutched to my chest I watched brokenly as the vampires surrounded my dying mom.

It took all my strength not to rush to her side as the vampires one by one bit her on each of her limbs. One on each of her arms, One on each of her legs, and one on ethier side of her neck. I trembled beokenly stifling my sobs behind a closed fist as I saw the last of my moms life force drain from her body. Once dead the vampires dragged her body away back to eldador where they would feed her to the wolves. Sliding miserbly down the base of the trunk I wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my feet in my arms. My broken sobs filling the now silent night air.

* * *

1 Week Later In Camelot

* * *

"Can you tell me where I can find Giaus?"

"Right past the courtyard." The guard directed pointing past the platform where a crowd of people stood.

"Thank you." I softly said my hand twitching as I once more wished to clutch the hidden medallion closer to my chest. At least my moms sacrifice wasn't for nothing. The necklace works. Walking through the crowd I stop and pale as I see a vampire with his head resting on a block a man in a black hood standing over him with an axe. The King in all his finery stood on the raised platform connected to the castle as he gazed out at the crowd.

"This vampire has been accused of harboring the vile filth which is humans. Humans although a delicacy other places are forbidden here as their vile words and blood have the power to corrupt and drive mad even the best of vampires. I have seen too many vampires go crazy because of the blood of even one human. So that is why these vermon are forbidden here. For his crimes of daring to harbor a vile creature such as humans he will die by way of axe." He declared raising his hand to the executinor. Who raised the axe above the mans head. I watched horrified as his head was chopped off in one clean stroke.

"Let this be a lesson to you all anyone who harbors a human will be killed. Only royalty have the power to resist the call of their blood. So for your safety I have banned the consuming of human blood by anyone but a the royal family. Remember this less.." He never got to finish that sentence as suddenly there was a disturbance in the way of a vampire appearing from a tornado and glaring up at the king.

"How dare you kill my son Uther Pendragon. I shall not easily forget this. For your crimes you shall suffer. An eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, A son for a son. I will have my revenge." She screamed disappearing in another tornado as the guards converged on her.

Trembling from what I just saw I made my way over to Giaus chambers knocking hesitantly on the door.

"Giaus?" I called walking and spotting him up high grabbing a book. Upon hearing my entrance he turned only to yelp in alarm as the banister, which he was leaning against, gave way. Sending him tumbling to thd ground using my magic I moved the bed underneath him not noticing that in the comotion I had moved closer allowing his fingers to pull off my medallion blocking my scent.

"Thank you, you saved.." He trailed off as my human scent filled his nostrils. Next thing I know he has me pinned against the wall his hand on my throat. I gulped as I felt his teeth graze the esposed flesh of my neck.

"Your a human." He whispered allowing my scent to wraft around him.

"What is a human doing here. Do uou have a death wish boy."

"My mother hunith sent me she said you were a friend of my dads." I rasped whimpering as I felt his teeth press harder against my neck not yet breaking skin. I trembled convinced I was about to die. Yet as quickly as he pinned me he released me stepping away. His bright red eyes changing back to a pair of chocolate brown ones. Massaging my neck I nervously gazed up at him. My shoulders still trembling from the fear.

"Yes I heard she had a son, but why are you here and where is your mother. Where did you learn magic." Confused by his suddenly light tone I frowned as I anwsered his questions.

"My mother was killed by vampires that had found out where we were hiding. She sent me to you before she fied, in hopes you could help me control my magic and hide my identity. I was born with magic by the way."

"Thats not possible no one is born with magic it has to be learned. Studied." He sputtered handing me back my medallion Which I quickly clasped back around my neck. Hiding it once more in my tunic.

"Sorry to disappoint but mom says I was moving objects around my head 2 weeks after birth. She named me merlin because my eyes glowed gold 2 seconds after i was conceived. Thought I resembled a lot like the merlin bird."

"Hmm well you can place your bags in the chambers up the stairs. I needn't warn you never to let anyone know you are human especially Uther or the crown prince." He warned helping me carry my bags up the stairs and dropping it on the bed.

"I know I won't even go near the prince. I will avoid him like the plaque." I mumbled rubbing my neck miserbly where his teeth grazed.

"Oh and merlin thank you." With that he left leaving me to unpack and settle my already skitish nerves after almost being vampire food.

* * *

2 days later at the feast

* * *

"you saved my boys life." Uther said awefully staring at the knife embended in the chair Arthur once stood infront of.

"I... it was nothing r.. really." I stammered desperately wanting to escape.

"Don't be so modest. This must be rewarded." I felt dread begin to pool in my heart at that. Uther rewarding me this can’t be good.

"No really thats ok." I immediately began backing away only to be caught in a vice like grip by Arthur who was staring at me unhappily.

"Nonesense this requires something quite special. You shall be my sons manservant." He happily declared turning and making a swift escape from the room. Arthur releasing me groaned and ran after his dad no doubt to complain. Really wish I hadn't called him a prat now 2 days ago. Though he did deserve it. Picking on that poor servant like that. So much for avoiding him like the plaque.


	2. Cursed

* * *

4 Years Later

* * *

"Come on prat its time to get up. You may be king now but that doesn't mean you can sleep the day away." He groaned burying his head once more beneath his pillow. Even though the myths about a vampires only coming out at night are false they still don't like the daylight. Well at least tbe dollophead doesn't. He would sleep the entire day if I let him. Rolling my eyes and yanking open the curtains so the light would momentarily blind him, I marched over to his bed and roughly pulled him onto the ground. I smirked enjoying his irritation as I finished setting out his breakfast, wrinkling my nose at the animal blood I had to pour into his goblet. I have come a long way in the past 4 years. I am no longer terrified of Arthur or his knights, in fact they have become some of my best friends. Though I still hate going on hunts with them. Having to use Giaus special devicevto drain the blood from the animals into a water skin for them is disqusting.

At least they don't waste the meat. Turns out vampires do still need to eat. Just they need blood instead of water to survive. makes it difficult though to sneak some water into my water skin rather than blood thats for sure. I can't count the number of times they have nearly caught me filling it with water. Had to lie and say i was washing off the blood from my hands. Thankfully lancelot was always there to back me up. I am so grateful he knows my secret and was willing to protect me. Rather than to eat me.

"Whats on my schedule today Merlin." He yawned sitting at the table and taking a long drink of the deers blood.

"You have a meeting with the council to discuss a possible tax increase, than you have training with the knights, than..." He cut me off mid-sentence waving his hand in the air for silence.

"Cancel it. Clear my schedule and let the knights know I would like to go on a hunt today." I sighed Exasperated. Of course make my life more difficult why don't you. He smirked annoyingly at my obvious unease as I cleared his dishes and left to go cancel his schedule.

* * *

"Hurry up you lazy buffoon, and do try to stop scaring away ever animal in existence." Arthur sighed as I tripped over yet another root sticking out of the ground.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming clotpole." I said getting to my feet and brushing myself off. Brushing myself off and racing to catch up with them I paused as an unpleasant sensation crept over my skin warning me of danger. Nervously glancing around I picked up the pace weary of the shadows around me.

"What is it now merlin. Don't tell me its another one of your funny feelings." I ignored him in favor of watching our surroundings. He was just opening his mouth no doubt to insult me more when suddenly there was a shout up ahead. Glancing at each other we both raced foreward to see the commotion. Only to see the knights surrounding a very angey woman. I paled as I realized she was a human.

"Whats going on here." Arthur demanded. She smirked upon seeing Arthur.

"Ah if it isn't king Arthur. The human killer." He frowned at that. Although other kingdoms also hated humans. Ours was the only one who actually killed them on sight. Some kingdoms have even started making laws protecting humans.

"What are you doing in camelot human." He growled approaching her hand resting on his sword.

"Revenge of course. 2 months ago my friend was killed by your knights after they discovered us in camelot. I escaped but I vowed I would return one day to seek my revenge for her death." She snarled raising her hand and shooting a fireball at Arthur. Which he just barely dodged. Throwing the knights advancing on her backwards with a flick of her wrist she approached the king. Who lay on his side on the ground after dodging her fireball.

"Its time justice was served for all those humans you killed. So Arthur pendragon. I curse you to slowly go mad with thirst being unable to feed until you eventually die of blood dehydration. No matter what you bite, or how much you try to drink you will find the blood unable to be consumed. Only when a human willingky offers their blood sacrifing themselves will you be free of this curse, and they have to do it because they love you. They have to be loyal to you and not just be offering to gain something. Have fun your highness. Oh and killing md won't break the curse." She laughed wickedly disappearing in a plume of smoke.

"Arthur are you ok." I worriedly enquired rushing to his side and helping him to his feet.

"I'm fine merlin, but we should head back and see what Giaus can tell us about this curse." He sighed scanning the knights for injuries as they all got to their feet.

"Maybe there is another way to break the curse." I had a sneaking suspicion of how this was going to end, and I did not like it one bit. If I am right and there isn't another way than I will soon be vampire food. Gulping and raising my hand nervously to my throat I followed my king back to camelot.


	3. For A Prat

"Well Giaus what do you think? Is this something we should be concerned about." Leon asked glancing nervously at his king who sat in a chair being examined by Giaus.

"I'm afraid so Sir leon. I can already see the signs of dehydration affecting the king. It must have been a powerful curse for the symptoms to already be showing. His mouth has already gone dry, his hair has lost its sheen, and his skin has become as leather. I am afraid if something is not done soon he will die by tomorrow night."

"Well is there another way of breaking the curse other than a human willingly offering their blood." Percival prompted taking a step toward the king as if to protect him from his fate. Giaus shook his head gazing sorrowfully at the ground.

"I doubt it but I will look. Until than you all should get some rest. I will let you know if I find something." With that he ussered everyone from the room ignoring thd kings scowl at being thrown out. The moment the door was shut he rounded on me a stern expression on his face.

"I know what you are thinking boy and I beg you not to go through with it." I sighed sinking down in a chair by the table, resting my elbows on the wood, head in my hands.

"Its the only way Giaus if I don't do it than the king will die."

"You don't know that there might be another way of breaking the curse." He pleaded walking over to his magic curse books and rummaging through them.

"We both know there isn't. "

"We can at leadt try." He snapped tossing me a book to look through. Nodding I opened it and began scanning the pages. The sun was just starting to rise when the door burst open admitting a frantic Gwen.

"Giaus come quick its Arthur he has gotten worse." She gasped a terrfied gleam in her eye. Leaping to our feet we raced after Gwen to the kings chambers. Where we found Arthur desperately attempting to chug an entire jug of blood to no avail. None of it was making it past his throat. His eyes were gleaming a bright red as his thirst increased. Giaus attempted to approach him only to be knocked away by a wild Arthur who started pulling at his hair as he was denied yet more blood after trying to down a goblet of blood sitting by the jug. Sighing I steeled myself knowing exactly what I had to do. Walking foreward I asked both Gwen and Giaus to leave Arthur to me. They protested at first. Gwen because she didn't want to leave her husband. Giaus because he didn't want me to sacrifice myself. Yet after I gave thenm each a glare telling them to just trust me they left. Albeit reluctantly.

Taking a deep breath I untied my neckerchief and pulled it off along with my scent blocking necklace. I knew the moment my scent hit him as I found myself pinned to a wall. Arthurs face pressed firmly against my pulse point breathing in the scent of my life blood.

"Merlin. Your a human." He rasped his longing for blood causing his tounge to flick out and trace my neck where his teeth would soon sink in.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was scared. I'm sorry Arthur. I know this isn't the best way to find out your manservant is human but right now you need to drink." He stiffined at this moving slightly away to meet my eyes. We both knew the risk involved if he were to bite me. Humans blood is addicting. No matter what Uther may have thought even royalty wasn't immune. Once he starts he may not be able to stop. I could die.

"Merlin." He whined fear seeping into his voice. Smiling reassuringly at him I tilted my head to the dide esposing my neck as a silent invitation. If Arthur was in his right mind he probably would have put up more of a fight. But obviously the curse was too strong for next thing I know a pair of teeth are sinking into my neck. Lapping up the blood spilling out of the wound. His arms tightened around me as I began to tremble as more and more of my blood was drained. Black dots were appearing in my vision and my legs were shaking worse than a leaf in the wind. Yet I refused to push him away. Not that it would do anything. If this was how I was going to die so be it. I whimpered in pain as he dug his fangs deeper widening the holes. I knew I was nearing the end as my heart began to slow within me my breath coming out in gasps. This was the end I am going to die. I thought closing my eyes and allowing my body to go limp. At least Arthur will survive. I smiled at that my vision finally giving out as I was enveloped by darkness.


	4. Human

* * *

**(Arthurs POV))**

* * *

  
The most wonderful taste flooded my mouth. Over whelming all my senses. A mix between honey, and chocolate all at once. Tightening my grip I dug my fangs deeper into the soft flesh as I drank deeply. The burning in my throat had long since fled after the intial gulp of blood draining down my throat. I probably would have drained every last drop from the boy trembling in my arms but than the feel of strong arms prying me from merlin encased my senses. Blinking I am met by the furious eyes of Gwain standing in front of me as both leon and Percival stand protectively in front of merlin. Gwen and Giaus leaning over the limp body frantically stemming the blood flow. I gasped horrified at what I nearly did. I nearly killed my best friend.

"What is going on here princess. We come running in here after Gwen came running up in a panic to find Giaus screaming at you to let go pulling at you as you pratically kill our friend." I blinked stunned at that. I hadn't even noticed that Giaus had come in at some point trying to pry me off of merlin. I had been so focused on the taste that I blocked everything else out. Licking away the last traces of the sweet nectar from my mouth I nervously glanced over at merlin who had yet to open his eyes.

"I... I didn't mean to. I..." I trailed off raisinh a shaking hand to my head, my eyes glued to my pale friend on the ground.

"Sorry to interrupt but we really need to get merlin to open his eyes and I am afraid there is only one way now to wake him up." Giaus solemn voice broke through my grief as Evylan finally released me. So he was the one who pulled me away from merlin.

"What do you mean Giaus?" Leon asked just as confused as the rest of us.

"I am afraid with how much blood was lost that his body is starting to shit down. I need to give his magic a jump start so it will heal him so he can wake. The only way to do that now is through you Arthur."

"Me? How am I supposed to help." If they heard the slight tremor in my voice they ignored it in favor of helping merlin.

"You and merlin have a connection. There is a prophecy that claims you to be the once and future king that will one day unite ablion freeing humans from their oppression. Merlin is Emrys the man destined to protect you and help guide you on your path of being the greatest king ever to walk the earth. The prophecy states that you will have a magical connection much like that of brothers but deeper. As you may have noticed when he is hurt or in danger you feel it deep within you. A discomfort telling you your other half needs help guiding you to him. The same goes for merlin when you are hurt his magic sends out a signal to him letting him know. You may not have recognized why you always seemed to stumble upon merlin at just the right time to save his life but he does. So if I were to cut your hand like so..." I winced as he swiftly sliced a shallow cut across my palm causing black blood to seep out.

I was about to ask why he did that when a gasp could be heard from the once unconscious body of our friend. Snapping my gaze over to him I startle when I see his deep sky blue eyes trained upon the black blood seeping from my cut. Before any of us have a chance to speak he has leaped to his feet racing over to cradle my hand gently in his.

"Arthur you great dollophead what did you do? Can't you go even a few minutes without getting yourself hur..." He stopped as he finally noticed 7 pairs of vampire eyes on him.

"Umm did I miss something?" He nervously gazed around him trying to fiqure out what was going on. My hand palm up still cardled in his. Shaking myself and deciding to ignore the fact that we seem to have some strange connection I asked the question on everyone's mind. 

"Merlin your a human?" At this he paled swaying slightly as his magical adrenaline of me getting hurt finally wore off. Leaping foreward I grabbed him and led him gently to the bed before he could fall once more in a heap. Sitting down on the edge he gazed warily up at us a hint of fear behind his nervous blue eyes.

"Yes. I was planning on telling you eventually but I didn't know how. Plus I didn't want to put you in a postion to choose between me and the law. As the law in camelot still states that any human found in camelot must die. I personally enjoy having my head attached to my body thank you." I knew he was trying to lighten the mood in the room with that joke but I ignored it. My head was still spinning with the fact that a human has been living in camelot for the past 4 years. How did I not notice. Yeah he had thd necklace that blocks his scent but I should have noticed that he never once drank blood. Nor have I seen his eyes flash red. I am such an idiot.

"Arthur?" Snapping my eyes once more to the human in the room I frowned at the nervous energy swirling around merlin as I stood there not speaking.

"I... I just don't know merlin. I don't know what to do in this situation. I can't banish you because you will just be snapped up by the first vampire you run across and killed, and I won't execute you ethier. Yet things can't continue the way they have ethier..."

"Well why not I still have the scent blocking necklace. I can just wear that and hide my identity from everyone until you change the laws regarding humans."

"Its not that simple merlin. What if that necklace were to fall off and others found out your human. You would be in danger. Not to mention it may take months to revise the law." I snapped rolling my eyes at him.

"I.. I just need time ok. For now keep wearing the necklace while I fiqure out what to do with you ok?" Not waiting for an anwser I swept from the room heading for the training grounds to hit something without fear of hurting anyone. This is a fine pickle Merlin has put me in.


	5. A Deadly Solution

* * *

**(Merlin's POV)**

* * *

"Will you please calm down. If the king hasn't arrested you yet. I doubt he is going to." Giaus sighed exesperated, taking the cloth from my hands that i had been using to clean the already sparkling leech tank.

"You don't know that. For all I know he could be about to walk through that door swords blazing and say...."

"MERLIN!!!" I jumped in fright my heart racing as the door was suddenly thrown open by an creepily exicted king. By the looks on the knights faces as they trailed wearily behind him whatever he was about to say wasn't going to be good.

"I found a solution for our problem until I can safely change the laws banning humans." He stated his eyes lighting up in excitement. I frowned already on alert as his words sank in. Arthur doesn't really have a good track record for coming up with solutions that don't end in one of us unconscious and dying.

"And what would your solution be." I wearily asked dreading his anwser.

"This." I paled as he held up an amber studded collar with druidic runes etched into its surface.

"What the heck Arthur thats a blood slave collar." I bristled my eyes never leaving the accursed collar as Arthur took a step toward me.

"Yes and its what will keep you alive until I can revise the laws." He stated his voice still full of exictment as he ignored the building panic on my face.

"How is that supposed to keep me alive. You expect me to allow myself to become a vampires snack?" I snapped glaring at him as he rolled his eyes in exasperation. From the looks on the others faces I could tell they agreed with me but try telling that to the prat.

"Oh stop being such a girl merlin. This collar yes will label you as a blood slave, but the amber collar indicates your a royal one so only the royal family will be allowed access to your blood. Which means only Gwen, Agravain, and myself will have access, and none of us are going to bite you. Now quit your whinning snd come here." A part of me wanted to argue and fight pointing out that if Agravain has access than I might as well place my head on the chopping block now. But one look at Arthurs hopeful face and I knew it was pointless. He likes this idea too much. Besides its not like he will believe me about Agravain. My only salvation is the fact that Agravain is still away on offical business. No doubt making plans with morgana. I still can't believe Uther hid the fact that morgana was not only his daughter but was born human. Something about her mother being human and the human genes being more dominant. It was only because of a spell he had placed on her that no one realized she wasn't a vampire. I don't blame her for turning rouge having to hide who she is while watching other humans die while she lives. Sighing and already regrettting it I reluctantly approached my king. Stopping in front of him I bared my neck wincing as he clasped it around my neck. I could feel the magic from the collar working as it restricted my own magic. Making it impossible for me to fight back against any vampires of the royal family.

"There now no one but royals will be able to bite you. Now thats settled I must go I just recieved word before coming here that my uncle has arrived back from his trip. If you will escuse me." I paled as I watched him sweep from the room the knights following closely in his wake. If its true Agravain is back than I'm in trouble. Gulping as I ran my fingers over the jewel incrusted collar I worriedly gazed into the equally concerned eyes of Giaus. I can only hope Agravain isn't hungry anytime soon.


	6. An Unexpected Warning

**(Merlin's POV)**

* * *

Over the past few days I found myself jumping at the smallest of things. A servant accidentally brushing against my neck as they squeezed past me through the hall. A nobel sneering at me in disgust eyes trained on my beating pulse point. Even Arthur swatting the back of my head in jest. All of it made me jump my hands automatically flying to my amber collar in fear. Yet nothing managed to send more fear through me than being pulled into an empty bed chamber by Agravain.

I was just minding my own business. Carrying the kings dinner to him on a silver platter when suddenly I yelped as I felt a steel grip close around my arm and yank me away from prying eyes. The tray of food forgotten on the stone floors. I squirmed in the brusing grip trying in vain to escape my assailant. It was only when I attempted to use my magic and it failed to respond that I realized who was holding me. Agravain. Only a royal could activate the collars enchantments restricting my use of magic, and I know for a fact Arthur and Gwen would never attack me like this.

I shuddered as I felt his hot breath against my neck. Sending goosebumps along my flesh. The collar sensing his presence moved making way for his fangs to piece my skin. I whimpered in fear terrified of my unescapeable fate.

_"_ Merlin."He whispered his breath tickling my ear.

"W...what do you want." I gasped trying and failing to sound strong even as my voice cracked exposing my weakness.

"What do I want. Hmm well you probably think I want your blood am I right." I stilled my struggling at this, my confusion greatly overpowering my fear.

"Isn't that why you kidnapped me, and are holding me hostage?" He chuckled lightly finally releasing his death grip and stepping away from me. Rubbing the rapidly forming bruises I turned to face him, my frown firmly in place.

"Now where ever did you get that idea my boy. I may be a traitor, (as you are well aware.), but I'm not a monster. No I've only come to give you a warning."

"Oh and what would that be?" I asked crossing my arms and raising a very Giaus like eyebrow.

"That not everyone in this castle can be trusted. Although its no secret that I wish you dead. There are some lines even I wouldn't cross. I would tell you exactly who it is that despises humans, and wishes you dead, but I know you will never believe me. Just heed my warning. Not everyone is as trustworthy as you may think." He stated, and before I could respond he left. Disappearing through the door faster than lightning. Leaving me standing there confused.

Shaking my self I walked back over to the ruined meal and swiftly began cleaning it up. Unaware of the harsh unforgiving eyes trained menacingly on my back. Standing up, ruined food in hand. I quickly left to replace the kings dinner. If I had paid attention I would have seen the shadowy figure baring their sharp pointed fangs at me as they watched me leave. Their violet hungry eyes tracked me down the hallway before I disappeared completely from view. Leaning heavily against the wall at their back they smiled to themselves as images of my dead body flashed through their mind.

_"Enjoy your life well you can Merlin. For soon your life will be mine."_ They whispered their smile widening as they swept gracefully down the hallway.


	7. To Kill A Human

* * *

**(Merlin's POV)**

* * *

"Hey Merlin! Wait up." Curiously glancing over my shoulder, I smiled happily as the queen came barreling toward me. It had been 3 days since Agravain wierd warning. At first I was on edge. Weary of even my closet friends. Yet after 3 days of nothing happening, (besides the odd feeling of eyes following me around the castle.), I started to relax. After all its Agravain. He probably only said that to scare me.

"Hey Gwen." I greeted. Cheerfully shifting the basket of laundry I held as I turned to face her. Skidding to a halt in front of me she smiled up at me a happy gleam in her eyes.

"I'm glad I caught you Merlin. I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with something?"

"Sure. What can your most loyal servant do for you my queen?" I teasingly asked adjusting the basket so I could give her a mock bow. She giggled rolling her eyes as she lightly slapped my shoulder.

"Oh you. You know I hate being addressed that way by you. Anyway I was hoping you could help me sneak out of the castle to go riding today. I know its not proper for the queen to leave with out her knights but I feel like I am suffocating. Ever since Morgana enchanted me to fall for the shade lancelot Arthur has become unbearable. He is terrified of it happening again. I bearily managed to evade Gwain and leon as it is just to talk to you. So I was hoping you could help me sneak out for a little for a little bit. We could go herb collecting in the woods like we used to." She asked hopefully.

Bitting my bottom lip I worriedly gazed around us at the empty hallway. As if worried that Arthur was going to suddenly appear to yell at me for even thinking of agreeing to such a dangerous idea.

"I don't know Gwen Arthur..."

"Will live. Please merlin. I just need one day of normalcy that doesn't include two hovering knights, and a over protective king. I just want to spend one day with my friend gathering herbs, and forgetting about being queen for one day. Please merlin." I knew the moment she batted those puppy dog brown eyes, and stuck out a trembling bottom lip that I was doomed. How is it capable for one woman to be so impossible to reject.

"Arthurs going to kill me." I sighed as she joyously threw her arms around my neck. Squeeling happily as the laundry scattered acrossed the stone floor.

"Thank you thank you. Your the best merlin. I will see you in 2 hours while Arthur is busy in a training the knights. We can sneak out than.Thank you so much Merlin." She sang happily dashing off to prepare for our day out. I am so going in the stalks for this. If Arthur doesn't kill me first that is. Sighing I bent down and began to gather up the laundry before hurrying back to the kitchen to wash the kings clothes.

* * *

Thank you again for this merlin. I needed this." Gwen sighed skipping along the forest trail basket of herbs in hand. She had insisted when we left to go on foot so as not to raise suspcions of why the quenn was leaving on horseback with only a servant. I had managed to sneak her past the guards in one of my old cloaks and a bit of magic. Now a little while later I found myself exhausted just watching her flit around with energy to rival a 2 year old.

"No problem Gwen. I know going from a maid to a queen in such a short time can't have been easy for you. I glad I was able to help a little." Stopping her hopping around she smiled at me. Setting her basket down she slowly began walking to me a soft smile on her face. Confused I watched her approach bitting my bottom lip as an uneasy feeling suddenly appeared in my heart.

"I mean it merlin you have no idea how much this means to me. Your a true friend. " She whispered stopping in front of me an unusual, smile that seemed to hold a deeper meaning, on her face. Her eyes momentarily flashing violet beforenonce more returning to their usual broen. Frowning at her odd behavior I attempted to step back already feeling uncomfortable at her proximity. Yet as I went to move backwards I found my feet unable to move as if frozen in place.

"You have been such a loyal friend to us. Even in the face of Morganas betrayal you never lost faith in us." She softly whispered. Placing a gentle hand on my cheek. Gazing steadily into my eyes.

"Um well Arthur is a good king. I am happy to be his servant till the day I die." Her smile widened at that her hand slowly my my pale cheek, to the curve of my jaw, all the way to rest on the blood slave collar just above my pulse point.

"Hmm yes. Even when Arthur nearily killed you and placed this collar on you still belive so strongly in him. Such loyalty to someone who if it weren't for me, getting help, would have drained you dry." I winced as I felt her nails sinking beneath the collar and cutting barely into the soft flesh of my neck. I watched as she pulling her hand back licked off the tiny doplrts of blood that she had managed to extract off her fingers. I gulped in dread as I saw her eyes flash a hungry shade of red, her fangs elongating to sit barely over her bottom lip. Gleaming softly in the sunlight. Licking her lips and lowering her hand she took slowly reached foreward. Grabbing my shoulders and pulling my frozen body toward her. Wrapping her arms tightly around my waist and burying her face in my neck.

The collar sensing a royal shifted so that her mouth could rest more securely over my rapidly beating pulse point. I whimpered fearfully as I felt her gently sniffing my skin where the blood flowed freely beneath. If I could I would have struggled but whatever tbat short flash of violet earlier did made it so my body no longer obeyed my commands. Hoping to stall her I opened my mouth my voice coming out in a squeak as I tried to think of a way out of this mess.

"Gwen please why are you doing this? I thought we were friends." I gasped my body trembling in her grasp. I nearly wept in relief when she pulled an inch away. My question obviously catching her attention.

"Hmm maybe at one time I suppose we were friends. Maybe at one time I would have screamed at anyone who dared to hurt you, but not anymore."

"Why what changed?"

"You did merlin. You changed. Instead of the sweet innocent vampire I had grown fond of. Instead of the silly goofy manservant to my husband. I find a human worming their way into the heart of camelot." She spat her eyes flashing dangerously up at me.

"But...but I'm still merlin. I'm still the loveable clumsy manservant of Arthur. I'm still your friend. I'm just a human too. Nothing has really changed." She snarled at my words her fangs glinting dangerously in the sun.

"Everything has changed merlin. Your a human. A vile, filthy human. Did you know that it was because of a human my father was killed. Their intoxicating blood that traps vampires in its potent taste killed my father. He was just minding his own business shopping when he saw a little human child cowering behind a cart of hay. The guards were chasing the child looking to kill the boy when my dad happened upon him. My dad feeling sorry fof thd boy ushered him into our house hiding him from uther. I was away helping Morgana at the time it happened. My dad had planned to sneak the child out of camelot at nightfall. He might have suceeded to, but that vile creature cut his finger while helping my dad make dinner. The moment my dad caught a scent of his blood all reason left him. He pounced on the child draining him of life. The guards hearing the screams and smelling the blood barged in to find my dad blood dripping down his chin leankng over the dead body of the child. Uther upon hearing of my dads deeds had him executed for harboring a human fugative. Ever since than I've hated humans. If it weren't for creatures like you my dad wouldn't have died." She seethed glaring at me.

"But if thats the case than why did you save me. Why didn't you let Arthur finish me off." She. laughed at that her smile once more appearing on jer face.

"Oh thats easy I just wanted to kill you myself. Besides if Arthur had killed you he would have been overcome with guilt that would have eventually destroyed him. At leadt this way I can kill you myself and tell Arthur you attacked me demanding I remove the collar. So I had no choicd but yo kill you. Arthur will be so upset that i am sure i can convince him to give up this foolishness of freeing human, and everythingwill go back to normal. Arthur will never again trust another human." She sweetly replied leaning foreward to sniff at my neck.

"You'll never get away with this. Arthur will know I wouldn't attack you. He will know your lying." I stated my voice breaking slightly as I desperately reached for my magic to no avail. Stupid collar not allowing me to defend myself.Pulling once more away she smiled at me a look of pity in her eyes.

"Oh my poor merlin. I am his wife. He is puty in my hands. All I need to do is rip my clothes and cut my arms alittle, cry, and he will be ready to bring you back to murder you himself. Now enough talk. I am hungry." I whimpered as I felt her lean foreward and trail her fangs along my pulse poing. It was over I was helpless to stop her. All I could do was shut my eyes and prey it would be quick.

Her fangs were just beginning to sink into my neck when suddenly she was yanked away from me. Causing me to fall flat on my back. Her spell still not allowing more than for me to sit up. I gasped as I saw Arthur pinning Gwen to a tree. Arm tight across her neck, and Excalibur pointed at her chest. Before I had time to truly process what just happened I felt someone gently pulling me to my feet. Gwens spell releasing under their own violet gaze. I stared at him wid eyed. Unable to comprehend Agravain helping me.

"You...You saved me. You brought Arthur, but how? Why?" I sputtetef flabbergasted. He chuckled at my amazement.

"Like I said even I have limits. I work for Morgana a human. Why would I think it ok to drain a human when my mistress fights against that kind of thinking. As for how I found you. I knew Gwen hated himans so I kept an eye on her. When I saw you and her going out to the forest alone I grew concerned and infofmed Arthur. He and I followed you out here. Arthur wanted to approach you guys the moment we found you to demand why the queen was out here unguarded. But I convinced him to wait. We saw everything. Needless to say he wasn't happy to learn her wife was ready to kill a human just for being a human." I stared at him stunned. Thankfully I was spared from trying to think of how to respond my a furious snarl coming from the King. Reminding us of the drama still yet to happen.

"How dare you attack my servant. How dare you attack my friend. Just for being human. How dare you threaten to turn me against him with your lies. How could you do this. Why Gwen."

"How dare I? How dare you. How dare you even think of letting those human filth back into camelot if it weren't for creatures like them than my father..." He cut her off gently pressing his arm against her neck to silence her.

"Your father was killed by Uther not humans. It was his choice to help that human thst day. His choice to drain and kill a child. His choice. I'm sorry you lost your dad gwen. I did try to convince my dad to just banish him but ethier way whats done is done. You can't keep blaming an entire race for something tbat happened so long ago. Gwen Merlin is not to blame for your dads death. You...."

"Don't give me that pitying nonesense. He may have fooled you Arthur but that creature will bring nothing but misery so long as he is allowed to live. Humans are nothing but a plague that should be eradicated as soon as possible." She spat. A look of deep sadness crossed Arthurs face as he listened to his wifes anger filled rant. Finally after she once more fell silent he sighed. Stepping away from her and sheathing his sword. A sad look on his face.

"Gwen what you did today. What you nearily did to merlin can't be ignored. You tried to murder a citzen of camelot and frame him for a crime he didn't commit so you could get away with his murder. I am willing to look past this and forgive you, but you must promise by the vampire laws that never again will you harm a human except in self defense, and you must promise never to harm merlin ever again. Only than can I look past this as the vampire laws magic will bind your word making you unable to break your promise. Will you agree." He asked a hopeful gleam in his eyes which quickly died at her next words.

"NEVER! I will never agree to that. Humans are an abominations tgat never should have been born. I will never agree to leave them in peace." She spat clenching her hands into fists. His frown deepened at that. Bowing his head he motioned the knights (Which I only just realized were there hiding amogst the trees.) foreward. Grabbing each of her arms as she struggled in their grasp. Leon and Gwain waited patiently for Arthurs decree.

"Than I'm sorry Gwen, but if you are unwilling to promise me this, than I have no choice but to strip you of your title and banish you from camelot. You have until sunset to be out of the kingdom, return upon pain of death." He quietly declared a tear slipping gently down his cheek as he turned away from his screaming wife. We could hear her screeching, and harsh words echoing through the woods as the knights dragged her away. I watched sadly as Arthur, a devestated look on his face, slowly walked toward me and Agravain. Opening my mouth to no doubt appologize I froze as Arthur throwing himself into my arms held me close. Sobs breaking loose as he cried into my shoulder. Stunned at this sudden show of emotion I stood their a moment unsure how to walk this potential war zone. After a time listening to his cries I relaxed, and wrapping my arms around his bacm I held him as he cried. He will no doubt deny that he ever cried later but for now all that matters was comforting each other as tears slipped down my face as well.

**Month Later**

" ople of Camelot. For too long now humans have been treated as nothing more than cattle meant to staisfy our thirst. Too long have they had to live in fear as Uther my dad has hunted them down and killed them. Well no more. From this day forth humans will once more be welcomed in camelot with open arms. Any vampire holding a human against their will and drinking their blood without consent from both parties will be punished to the full extent of the law. From this point on humans are will be considered full citizens just like vampires." Arthur announced his voice ringing over the courtyard. Nodding his head at me he motioned for me to come foreward. Moving beside him I lifted my chin allowing him better access to the collar still around my neck.

"From this day forth any vampire seen to have placed a blood collar on a human will be flogged and exiled from the kingdom." With that he reached foreward and placing gentle hands beneath my chin on the collar, he swiftly removed it from my neck. Releasing my magic once more to defend me. Turning to the crowd he held up the collar and at his signale allowed my eyes to glow gold as the collar burst into flame before turning to a pile of ash. Seeing the collar destroyed the crowd below burst into cheers as Arthur swept from the balcony, me on his heels. I smiled as I followed him. My fingers dancing over my freed neck. Although it came at the price of Gwens friendship. I am glad Arthur found out my secret. Now the legend of the once and future king, and Emrys can finally become reality. The future has never looked brighter.

* * *

**THE END** ****

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading. Please leave me a comment of what uou thought. My next fanfiction will be on Deathnote. Summery below. Until next time.**

**Title: My Girlfriend Kira**

**Summery: Light Yagami has been dating Misa Amane for the past 2 months now, and he is ready to burst. Tired of the manipulation and emotional abuse Light has finally gained the courage to break up with her. That is until she gets her hands on a notebook that could kill him with nothing more than his name and face. Trapped in a loveless relationship Light might just need a detectives help to escape his girlfriends madness. And who better than the worlds greatest detective L to free him from deaths grasp.**


End file.
